Baumkuchen is a popular traditional baked cake having a hole at the center, which is produced by laminating baked dough around the hole several fold in the shape of tree rings. Hitherto, cylindrical Baumkuchen has been produced by repeating an operation of causing liquid dough to adhere to an outer circumference of a spit in the shape of a round bar, baking the liquid dough while rotating the spit in an oven equipped with a heating device such as a gas burner, then causing another layer of liquid dough to adhere onto the baked dough around the outer circumference of the spit, and baking the liquid dough in the oven again, thereby providing a plurality of pieces of baked dough around the spit in the shape of a layer.
Baumkuchen generally has a cylindrical shape in which an outer shape thereof is circular and an outer shape of an inner hole is also circular. There has been proposed a method of producing Baumkuchen having an external appearance with a shape different from a cylindrical shape (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).